percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Prologue
Third Person's P.O.V Shirato and Khione had ruled the world. 1/10 of Rome had been turned into a giant arena. Shirato is currently sitting on top of her icy throne in Rome, where the outside of the arena had been turned into a giant blizzard that is -110 degrees celsius, which is unsuitable for any living species to live. The last arena tournament was held last year, where Platina apparently had prevailed since she is a goddess. There's something about Platina. She kills people who does not respect her, and even making eye contact while standing counts as disrespect to her also. So, whenever she wants to talk to a person, the person must kneel so that Platina doesn't destroy him/her. Anyways, the colloseum in Rome had been sealed by two giant mirrors, with a distance of 1 metre between the glass and vacuumed, so there's no form of heat transfer (except radiation). Josh's P.O.V Me and Andrea looked around to find Andrea's brother, Hope. So far, no such luck. "I'm worried, Josh!" Andrea said as she hugged me. I jumped and hugged her, with my feet dangling a few centimeters above ground. "I'm worried what will happen to Hope!" "Don't worry, Andrea." I said, wrapping Andrea further in a hug. "Hope will be fine, I promise." I hopped onto Andrea's back as we searched for Hope. I really hoped that Andrea wouldn't mind me riding on her back because this is the first time I rode on her back. I really hoped that Platina doesn't suddenly appeared out of thin air, because it's getting annoying when she does that. Andrea looked at the same place again, which was his living room for the arena. Meanwhile, I decided to check my living room, which was right beside Platina's. I bolted upstairs and came to my living room. My living quarters were quite big, since I had won multiple tournaments. In fact, I was among the legendary people now. Now, the living quarters were divided into 10 sections. 1. Piece of crap. 2. Not so good. 3. Lowly competitive. 4. Quite competitive. 5. Moderately competitive. 6. Medium-highly competitive. 7. Highly competitive. 8. Very-highly competitive. 9. Among the champions. 10. The Champion. Now, the only champion now is Platina, and she gets her house as big as a mansion. Of course people in class 9 were allowed to stay in her quarters, but they need to show respect to her as well. In the class 9, we have: Josh McLean (me), Andrea Sapphire Robson, Lyra Duke and Kenny Gloom. But however, due to Andrea's dismay, her big brother, Hope Kevin Robson is in class 7, and as the rule says: Competitors in lower class may not share belongings with those in higher class, so that means Andrea might not see her brother for a while. I looked at my living quarters, which is just as tidy as it is. I remembered that I had just woke up from a coma 1 day ago, so my head is still spinning. I still looked in my coma bed, where my transfusion had just been left where it is. The people working in the arena were actually very kind to experienced competitors, and since I was in a coma for about 6 months, the arena clerk had provided everything I need to complete my coma. Now, for my barrier status: My barrier is currently at 2/5, which is not good for stronger opponents because if all of my barriers broke in the middle of the battle, I will instantly collapse in the middle of the battle and that will be my downfall. I looked around the other room, and I glanced at the box beside me, and this is where I kept my weapons that fit me. I opened the lid, and took out my bows and arrows. Apparently, the bow is still intact and still fit for me to use. I decided to quickly put the bow quickly into the box and close the box quickly and walked to my living room. (WIP) Category:Icy Dictator Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction